


The Gates of Faerie

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Fairy Cube (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Romance, Spoilers, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A poem about Ainsel.





	The Gates of Faerie

~ The Gates of Faerie ~

I adore agate,  
the beautiful,  
semi-precious,  
stratified stone.

 _Unstable power, unsuitable partner,_  
 _Separated from my love_ -

(I will not admit that I am afraid)

I... adore- no, a door?

 _Dangerous game,_  
 _Bloody wings adorn,_  
 _The death-drawn backs,_  
 _Of enemy pawns_.

(Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something important?)

 _The endgame begins_ -

I am a door.  
I am a gate.  
A guardian of  
The realm of Faerie.

(Finally reunited.)

 _Stay with me forever, Kaito_...

~end~


End file.
